


A Will to Protect

by The_Great_Nation



Series: The life of Bakugou Izuku [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Do not need to know Hollow Knight to read, Gen, Izuku's powers are like the Knights, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Adopted by the Bakugou Family, Mute Midoriya Izuku, Near Death Experiences, Nomu Midoriya Izuku, Non-binary character, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Nation/pseuds/The_Great_Nation
Summary: Izuku never really wanted to be a hero, but fate has other plans.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: The life of Bakugou Izuku [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 306





	A Will to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, from those coming from the previous work Focus I decided to make the showcase of Izuku's quirk it's own work. To anyone knew I advise reading the first and second parts of this series to understand. If you don't feel like doing that I'll give a quick run down...
> 
> Izuku was created as a Nomu so that Sensei could have easier access to new and powerful quirks. These Nomu are different from cannon because these Nomu were all children and were massed produced due to a low success rate. After 6 months the Nomu that are still alive are all killed and marked as "Deku" because they are useless to Sensei. Izuku survives with their quirk while all the others die. These Nomu are Izuku's "siblings"
> 
> Here is the profile for Izuku's file at UA:  
> Izuku Hoshi Bakugou  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: April 20, 2XXX  
> Height: 5’2  
> Gender: non-binary  
> Quirk: Focus  
>  With enough Focus Izuku can manipulate an unknown and unseen energy they refer to as soul to do their bidding. It can be used to   
>  heal or can be shot forth in a beam to stun an enemy. Full potential is currently unknown.

Izuku didn’t have many friends, but that suited them just fine. They had their family to keep them company after all! 

Most people didn’t want to take the time to learn sign language nor did they want to go through the trouble of having to decipher the scribbles of their handwriting. 

Katsuki also said that if the other students of the school couldn’t see just how amazing of a friend Izuku would be then they didn’t deserve to be his friend anyway. 

His lack of friends wasn’t at all helped by the fact he was viewed as quirkless by the whole school. Their oddities numbered too large and if it weren’t for Katsuki they were certain they would have had to endure terrible bullying.

Izuku knew just how cruel human beings could be after all.

They shook that thought from their head. It was best not to think of the past. It was their duty to live their life to the fullest after all. If they constantly thought about their past, about the things they endured, about all the others who were not so lucky to make it out alive, then he would be squandering the privilege he had been given.

Keep smiling for those who could no longer do so.

Soon the school bell rang and brought them out of their thoughts. They had never been called out for slacking off in class because the teachers preferred to pretend they didn’t exist. Besides they couldn’t be humiliated by being asked to answer whatever question the teacher had asked. At least that’s what the teachers thought anyhow. If they bothered to learn anything about Izuku they would have known they would have willingly gone up to the board to show their work or answer questions.

They packed up their books and clicked their pencil case shut before patiently waiting for Katsuki to come to them. This was their routine for years. 

While Izuku was an unpopular nobody, Katsuki was fairly popular. Katsuki used to refuse other children’s invitations to go play and would solely stick with Izuku as they walked home or to one of the cities many parks. However, Izuku would never hold their best friend and brother back from making more friends so they encouraged him to go out more. They still walked home together most days, but some days Katsuki would tell Izuku that he would be hanging out with his “lackeys”. Izuku still could not understand why Katsuki was so afraid of using the word friend.

Today was one of those days it seemed. Katsuki approached his desk with two boys following him.

In a silent exchange, the two of them briefly discussed their game plans for the rest of the evening before Izuku sent him off with a wave and an exclamation of to have fun with their “friends”. They made sure to drag out the sign name of their brother in a manner the other would know meant he was teasing. 

Katsuki glared a little at this. They had both created their sign names for each other when they were young. Izuku had chosen to keep the rudimentary sign they had used to refer to his brother before they had been taught actual sign language. Apparently, it was remarkably similar for the word cute in the official language.

Mitsuki upon learning the meaning of the sign had burst out laughing that her tough son was being called cute. She told them it was like Izuku was calling him some cutesy name like Kacchan. Katsuki had blushed hard and had tried to force Izuku to change it. At their refusal, they had claimed that they would then be known as Deku.

Izuku left not long after Katsuki. They preferred to wait and let most of the students either leave or head off to their clubrooms. 

They went down to the entrance to change their shoes before they headed around to the side of the school to the koi pond. They reached into their bag to feed the fish that swam lazily about within. They would miss them once they graduated in the spring. 

For now, they contented themself with watching their little bodies swim around and eat the pellets they had thrown in. Without Katsuki badgering them to “hurry the fuck up shitty Deku”, they were able to take their time and enjoy the small things.

Since the day was so nice Izuku decided they would also take a long way home. They enjoyed the way the sun beat against their skin and how freckles would inevitably form not long after. It was fun to try and differentiate which ones were old and which were new.

Their walk home was largely uneventful until they started to walk under a largely unused bridge near the edge of the city. 

Most tended to avoid this area due to the smell of sewage just below the pathway, but Izuku lacked a sense of smell and as such was undisturbed by such things. Besides, there was a small group of tulips that grew a little way up the path they enjoyed watching bloom in warmer seasons. 

They were just about to step into the shade when they heard a rumbling noise below them. This was the only notice they got to the sudden explosion of sludge that burst forth ahead of them. 

They barely had time to blink in confusion before the sludge began to advance.

“You’ll make the perfect skin-suit for me to hide in kid.”

Suddenly the sludge was attacking him. He opened his mouth in a silent scream cursing his creator for failing to give him a voice.  
\--  
“I’m glad they stopped giving these things voices. The last batch were quite the screamers. One even screamed so loud it woke Murasaki from a nap! Yeah, I prefer these quiet ones so much more…”  
\--  
Now was not the time to think of such things. They swung their arms widely around beating at the sludge that had started to rush into their mouth.

With each punch, they felt energy grow within them. Something they hadn’t felt since the last time their life had been put into danger. An invisible force within them was building and they used it to keep themselves conscious as the slime choked them of their life.

Focus. They had to focus. As long as they could just focus…  
But their ability to do just that was fading. Their pounding at the slime around them was getting slower and this led to the chain reaction of the energy within them dwindling as it was used more than it could be absorbed. Light began to fade… FOCUS… they could feel something calling out to them… KEEP FOCUSING DAMMIT… maybe it was time to join the others...

Before such depressing thoughts could totally consume them the sludge holding them, choking them, killing them, was suddenly gone.

However, the lack of oxygen had taken its toll and they found themself fading into unconsciousness.  
\---

They awoke to a cool breeze brushing against their face. This was the first thing they noticed. 

I can breathe was a close second and someone was holding them was closely followed after. 

In a blind panic brought on by a will to live Izuku began their struggle again. They didn’t want to die, they couldn’t die.

They twisted and turned headless to the panicked voice that called out for them to stop. They struggled in the arms that held them and felt the energy return. They barely noticed the cool breeze had stopped and they were on solid ground until the arms holding them let them go. 

They scrambled away from their captor. Once they had put enough distance between whoever had held them and themself, they let their mind overtake their instincts to analyze the situation. They hadn’t realized at the time but the person who had been holding them was All fucking Might.

Recognition and then relief flooded through them. They weren’t in the villain’s hands anymore All Might was a hero, just like Kacchan, he wouldn’t hurt Izuku. At least Izuku didn’t think the taller man would. 

All Might was looking at him like he was some sort of wounded animal and had his hands held up in a placating manner. 

“It’s alright boy. I’m a hero it’s okay. I have taken care of that heinous villain and I was just taking you to the nearest hospital. I had feared you stopped breathing and your heart rate was very slow. Please allow me to take you to the hospital.”

While Izuku was grateful to be saved, they couldn’t allow this hero to take them to a hospital. Their near-death experience was bringing long-suppressed memories to their mind and they didn’t think they could handle the cold latex of gloves on their body right now.

They took a great gulp of air while they shook their head violently and stepped backward. Their foot hit the back of the building and they turned briefly to find that they were several stories up on the top of a skyscraper.

All Might seeing that they had gotten even closer to the edge of the building called out once more.

“It’s alright my boy you don’t have to go if you do not want to, but please step away from the ledge. I don’t want you to -blegh”

The hero’s voice was cut off by a cough and a sudden plume of steam that obscured Izuku’s view of the man. When the fog cleared Izuku could no longer see the tall and well-built man that Katsuki so often raved about. In the same place was an emancipated looking man that was hunched over coughing out blood.

Izuku let their own worries fall to the wayside for the moment. Mitsuki had always said he was a good kid and that he was far too kind. Izuku couldn’t help but want to help people in need. Just like the Bakugou family had once helped them. 

They ran forward to examine the man. Hands anxiously fluttering about before settling on the man’s back. He gently pats the man and felt a bony spine just under the fabric of the now oversized white t-shirt. 

Soon the man stopped hacking a took deep breaths trying to regain himself. As he moved to sit back up Izuku straightened as well and removed their hand. 

“Thank you, my boy. I don’t suppose I could just ask you to ignore what has just happened? It is meant to be a closely guarded secret. Only a handful of people are aware of the condition I am in.”

The man said all of this while looking down. It seemed he was ashamed, perhaps of his own weakness.

Izuku sympathized with this man. They too held many debilitating secrets behind silence.

They could not reassure the man with words however and they doubted the other knew sign language. So few did nowadays. 

They glanced around hoping to find something to convey that they would keep the man’s secrets. They noticed their bag next to them. Something they had missed in their panic over their initial situation and later All Mights. 

They quickly reached in to grab their communication notebook. The first few pages were filled with common answers to questions and the later were filled with blank pages perfect for writing and drawing. 

They turned back to the man holding out the notebook to him with a triumphant smile.

The withered man blinked in confusion glancing at the object and then to the child holding it.

“…Are you asking for an autograph?”

Izuku nearly lost their excitement. They let their shoulders droop before they caught themselves in the act. While that was not their initial purpose for getting the notebook out, now that they thought about it Katsuki would be so jealous that Izuku got a signature of the All Might.

They opened to the second page of the notebook.

YES 

They let All Might read the word briefly before they turned the page.

NO

The hero was now staring at them in blatant confusion before they flipped to the first page of the notebook.

HELLO! MY NAME IS BAKUGOU IZUKU. I AM A SECOND YEAR AT TAIKI MIDDLE SCHOOL. I PREFER THEY/THEM PRONOUNS. I AM MUTE, BUT I CAN HEAR. THIS JOURNAL IS TO HELP ME COMMUNICATE. =)

They then flipped through the pages again when they saw understanding appear in the other’s eyes. Once they found a blank page they began to write in their usual hurried scrawl.

“I can keep your secret All Might! Thank you for saving me! I would also like an autograph please!”

Despite there being fewer words on the page it took All Might slightly longer to read. While the front pages were written in Masaru’s neat handwriting, this was in their own sloppy style. 

“Ah thank you young Izuku. Sorry about my use of boy earlier. With your school uniform, I had merely assumed… nevertheless, I appreciate you keeping this a secret. It is important no one else learns of this form. You see this all started when…”

Izuku took a seat as All Might explained how he had been gravely injured in a fight against an extremely dangerous un-named villain and how it had caused this form to appear. No longer could the Number One hero shine like he once used to.

With the explanation finished the man let out a tired sigh looking far older than he truly was. He then took the notebook and pen that had been lying in Izuku’s lap to leave a large sprawling signature across the next two pages of the notebook.

Izuku smiled at them gently and took the notebook back with a small bow while remaining seated. The two of them then set in silence. Not completely awkward but a little uncomfortable. Izuku then remembered a burning question they had never told a soul before. If this man was laying bare his secrets maybe they could share a small one as well.

“Do you think I can become a hero without fighting?”

They made sure to write this sentence slower and with more care. They wanted their question to be conveyed clearly. 

Katsuki had been focused on being a hero his whole life. Everyone from teachers and classmates to strangers had told him how great of a hero he would make. This added to his saving of Izuku when they were just children had cemented the goal to the blonde-haired boy. 

However, Izuku had silently begun his own goal as well. While they had no desire to be anything as grand as the Number One hero, they still wanted to help people. Being a hero would help them do just that. But they didn’t particularly care for the violence that so often came with it. It brought back too many memories of their life before. Of cold hands grabbing onto their body and even colder eyes staring down at them, but never truly seeing them. It reminded them of that strange energy that flowed through them whenever their fists struck another’s flesh. Of how this power let them live when all the others had died. It reminded them of the hole and how they had once fought their siblings as mindlessly ordered.

A cough broke them out of their spiraling thoughts. They looked up worried that All Might was about to fall into another coughing attack, but they just found the man looking at them with pity. 

During the time they had been lost in their thoughts they had failed to notice that they had curled into a ball with their knees hugged closely to their chest.

“Young Izuku, I’m afraid that being a hero means you must have the strength to fight villains. If your quirk is not strong enough to be used in combat you either have to find a way to make it useful or find a better career. There are many other paths you can take that are just as admirable. Perhaps a police officer? I know they do not get the same attention as heroes, but it is still a respectable job!”

Izuku drooped a little. It seemed his message was not so clearly conveyed. Still, it was hard to find the words to explain to the hero what exactly they meant. Especially without revealing too much of their reasoning. Even the Bakugou family did not know about the events prior to their adoption. 

All Might then stood.

“I’m sorry, but I must take my leave. You should go get checked out, but if you say you are not in need of such services then head home. If you go through that door there and explain what happened I’m sure someone will help escort you home. For now, I must use what little energy I have to take this villain into custody. Take care.”

There was another puff and soon All Might was flying through the air once more in his bulkier and more well-known disguise. 

Izuku sighed, tired by all the commotion of what just happened. Katsuki would no doubt refuse to let him walk home alone now. Mitsuki and Masaru would also start to baby him no doubt. At last Katsuki can be bribed with the All Might Signature. His mother on the other hand… 

Hell hath no fury like Bakugou Mitsuki.  
\---------  
Izuku walked down a more populated path to their home. With how terrible the isolated route was they figured it would be safer and easier to take the paved city streets where more heroes roamed to stop wayward villany. 

As they walked their point was proven as they passed by a large group of bystanders whispering and gawking at what must be a fight of hero vs. villain. This was a common sight in the city and was like free entertainment for many. 

They idly glanced over the scene as they walked past not intending to stop on their mission to return home. However, their legs unwillingly stopped as they spotted an all too fimilar spike of blonde hair and later as their legs carried them closer to the scene, red eyes that shone seemed to beg the world for help.

Their brother was held in the grasp of the very same villain they had been captured by what seemed minutes ago. What had happened to All Might? Had the slime villain already killed the once-mighty hero when the other was forced to deflate due to their injury?

It hardly mattered at the moment though. Katsuki was their focus right now. Their brother, unlike them, was entirely human. Katsuki needed far more oxygen then they could and the way his eyes seemed to shine with a will to live… Izuku could hardly stand by and watch another sibling be killed.

Izuku pushed their way through the crowd gaining only minute bits of energy as they did so. Their reserves, it seemed, were full from their struggles with All Might when they had first awoken.

At first, they blindly ran towards the sludge sparing nary a glance to the heroes that were then content to watch their sibling be killed right in front of them. They were just like the handlers and Izuku would not hesitate to fight any of them should they try to interfere. 

With instincts, they had long seemed to forget they brought the energy within them to their fingers creating their glowing white claws.

Like most everything else the claws met no resistance in the slime and Izuku was able to carve enough of the villain away to allow their sibling to breathe. To live. The fight was far from over though.

It seemed physical attacks would be useless against a quirk that made someone into a liquid. No matter how hard or fast they clawed and kicked at the monster holding their sibling the hold on Katsuki remained.

They ignored the voice yelling close to their ears asking them to stop and to run away because it could not be the voice of their sibling, none of them had a voice to cry out for help or to try and tell them to stop. 

The energy within them churned with their anger, fear, and frustration and they were reminded of the times of their near death. They thought back to the way the energy seemed to nearly burst out from them. Maybe if they focused hard enough it could do exactly that.

With reluctant hope, they clawed at the slime near their sibling's mouth once more to make sure the other could breathe before they attempted to enact their plan. They backed up quickly never turning their back to the villain before they focused on moving the energy within them out and at their enemy.

The energy burst forth from their body with surprising ease. It was a pure blinding white like their claws and as large as their whole body. The force of the energy leaving them caused them to fly backward and they landed on their butt with the surprising act. The blast of energy continued to travel lighting fast and it knocked into both their sibling and the villain that held them. 

As the bright light washed over them the sludge seemed to stagger and was forced to let go of their sibling. Izuku raced forward unknowingly letting some energy push their run causing white strikes to flow behind them. They grabbed hold of the sibling in their arms. It seemed the other was unconscious but the breathing was loud and music to Izuku’s ears.

The slime villain seemed to be getting over the force of their attack and moving to piece itself back together. Unacceptable.

They checked their reserve of energy and let loose two more blasts of the blinding energy. They were prepared for the recoil this time and with the added weight of the sibling in their arms they did not fly back far or with enough force to knock them over.

With each blast that hit their enemy, the villain seemed to lose more and more energy of their own and at last, the villain stayed down. Chunks of sludge were spread out against the walls of the alley and scattered the pavement in large globs. 

The heroes that had stood back and done nothing while their sibling almost died finally began to move for the first time since the ordeal started. Izuku remembered how much these supposed heroes reminded them of the handlers who felt nothing watching a room full of children suffer and die. They set their eyes into a harsh glare letting a scowl mar their usual smiling face as they crouched to cover the view of the sibling in their arms. They wouldn’t let anything kill either of them.

While Izuku had no voice to warn them off it seemed the heroes understood the unspoken threat. Izuku couldn’t understand just how terrifying their eyes looked with an animalistic and almost dead glare settled upon the pros who were used to the loving adoration of children.

They stopped their advance and looked at one another confused about what action to take. Usually, the people they helped would not try and fight them in return.

The tense scene was interrupted by a booming laugh that brought all their attention to a man standing in the back of the crowd.

“I heard the commotion nearby, but it seems I arrived a little too late to offer my assistance. I must offer my sincerest apologies young Izuku for not arriving faster.”

Hearing their name and recognizing the man before them caused Izuku to relax. They looked down at the sibling, their brother, in their arms. They were both safe here. As shitty as those heroes were, Izuku knew it was highly unlikely they would harm the two of them.

Izuku let their expression melt back into their usual gentle smile and they nodded at the number one hero hoping the other could see the unsaid ‘Thank You’ in their eyes.

Things after All Might's arrival was a flurry of events. The heroes were a little wary of Izuku and told them off a little before they began to compliment Izuku on their amazing quirk. Izuku snorted at that, they hardly found a quirk that required them to hurt others just to use it amazing. Although, they did admit they were thankful to have it. It had allowed them to live and allowed them to save their best friend too.

Katsuki awoke not long after the ambulance arrived. Izuku was thankful for their brother's awakening because it not only meant that the other could speak on Izuku’s behalf, but it also meant the other was alright.

Katsuki allowed himself to be checked out but firmly and loudly denied any attempts to force Izuku to be examined or for them to be taken to a hospital. 

Izuku held tightly to Katsuki’s hand through the entire ordeal after the other had awoken, needing the assurance it brought. Katsuki took the lead once he had been checked out by the EMT and complimented for his bravery by the other heroes to which he gave a glare that rivaled Izuku’s earlier one. The heroes could now see how the two, despite their very different appearances, were supposedly brothers.

Katsuki for once did not let go of Izuku’s hand either and held it in a near bone-breaking grip. Izuku did not mind and was, in fact, grateful for the action. Once the two of them had made it into familiar suburbs on the outskirts of the city Katsuki stopped them. Almost no villain activity happened in the suburbs on account of the many security cameras lining every corner and the hero panic buttons every other block.

Izuku still kept an eye out though because clearly nowhere was safe, today's events proved as much. 

Their brother took this time to firmly check Izuku over. He knew how much Izuku hated doctors of any kind and how conscious they were of how different their body was to most people. These differences had made Katsuki aware that their sibling did, in fact, have a quirk of some kind even if the other had never shown him. Never had the older boy imagined just how powerful his best friends quirk could be. 

It made him angry and concerned, Izuku could tell by the way the others face scrunched up. Izuku was good at reading other's emotions. They had often spent hours just watching TV, their family, and strangers trying to learn how to express the feelings that were all too new to them. While their brother so often tried to keep a constant scowl and aloof expression Izuku had memorized and drawn the others many micro-movements that indicated a shift in emotion.

“Deku, what the fuck were you thinking? I didn’t need your shitty help! You definitely didn’t need to put your fucking life on the line you shit for brains! And what was that fucking creepy as white stuff you used huh?”

Izuku knew their brother was concerned for them. All the Bakugous seemed to have a weird obsession with keeping Izuku safe and happy and out of harm's way. However, they also knew the anger their brother was showing was not anger for their safety, but rather anger of how Izuku had hidden their quirk from him.

Knowing their brother, Katsuki probably thought that Izuku didn’t trust him. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Izuku trusted Katsuki more than they trusted anyone else. Katsuki knew more about their past than either of their parents and the two had a legion of secrets shared between just the two of them. 

But… but Izuku didn’t want to burden their family. At first, they simply didn’t want to remember the horrible past they had escaped from. Then, as they grew and learned more and more they realized just how fucked up their past was. Just how odd and scary their creation and the things that happened after it were. They had too often seen Mitsuki cry on their behalf, with tears they could only wish to shed. How would any of them react to the full truth of their history?

Not well. They were sure of this.

These people had helped them so much and Izuku could never hope to repay them for their kindness with anything more than their love and devotion. They couldn’t bear to bring the family any more sadness or give them more reasons to worry. 

However, now Izuku seemed to at least owe Katsuki an explanation of their quirk. Their plans for the future were drastically changed today. Watching their dear loved one almost die before them had brought back old traitorous emotions and instincts. Izuku wouldn’t just be a bystander while Katsuki threw himself into danger. 

Sure, as they had told All Might, they had thought of being a hero, but it was never really a future they thought as plausible. However, now Izuku was willing to use the quirk they so resented if it meant protecting and helping others. 

Izuku didn’t want to explain all of this right now though. They told Katsuki as much. All would be revealed soon they assured, but they would prefer to do it only once in front of the whole family. They would already have to explain the events of the day anyhow. 

Katsuki was mad with Izuku now, but would surely be livid upon hearing that the villain that had killed him had nearly succeeded in killing his precious sibling as well. 

Katsuki huffed and glared, but went to grab Izuku’s hand once more to drag them the rest of the way home. Izuku would not be leaving the others side until after the whole conversation with their parents was over.

A now familiar booming voice stopped the two of them before they could make it too far, however. All Might came hurdling around a corner nearly out of breath. Izuku could tell it was the strain of keeping the bulky form that caused the exhaustion and not the run the other must have had to do to find and keep up with the two children.

All Might glanced between the two children in front of him with tired eyes. He was falling apart at the seams but needed to talk to the young Izuku alone. Izuku seemed to sense this because they pulled their hand from the taller boy and let their hands fly in a language only the two of them understood.

“… Izuku says that I can keep whatever shitty secret you have… sir.”

Katsuki spoke with grudging respect to the hero he admired most. He was angry, tired, and wanted to go home where it was safe, but this was All Might and Izuku seemed to have some sort of relationship with his hero.

All Might was not reassured by the words, but Izuku’s eyes seemed to hold the ability to express the words they were unable to speak. If someone as heroic as young Izuku trusted this boy then perhaps All Might could share his secret just once more.

The pro hero deflated in tense relief. It was never easy to show others this bastardized and weak version of himself and he hated the looks of disgust and pity that often followed.

Katsuki tensed at the smoke that came from the transformation and the unfamiliar man that stood in All Mights place. His fingers flexed in anticipation of letting off an explosion to protect himself and his sibling. Even if doing so would no doubt damage his already aching hands. Quirk exertion was a bitch.

Izuku grabbed their brothers twitching hand in the reassurance that everything was okay before they glanced at All Might asking silently with wide eyes and tired eyes if it was okay to be the one to explain. All Might nodded in acceptance, while it would likely be better to explain it himself, the story was not one he liked to share and he was feeling fatigued by the exertion of the day.

Izuku moved his hands quickly to and fro shifting position and facial expressions with an ease that was impressive to the man. The blonde-haired boy stood still and watched the younger explain the circumstances revolving around All Might. Izuku made sure to only briefly mention how they too had encountered the slime villain and told no details of the true danger they had been in.

“Keh… All Might, thank you for saving my younger sibling.”

Katsuki bowed at the end of Izuku’s explanation, something Izuku had never actually seen the other do. An odd day today was.

All Might let out a sigh and decided to lean against the white fence that lined the street they stood in. 

“No, my boy, I think it is I who must be thanking you and your sibling as well as apologizing. You see young Izuku showed me something today, they showed me what it meant to be a hero. I said something harsh to them not too long after I met them. When they asked me if they had asked me if they could be a hero without fighting… I thought it foolish. I judged them on a quirk I assumed to be weak and they, by extension, were just as weak. I must apologize for that.”

Katsuki shot Izuku another look that assured the younger there would be another conversation about that tidbit.

All Might continued ignoring the looks the children shared.

“To you my young explosive friend I must apologize because I was among those in the crowd that merely watched as you struggled against that villain. With the limit on my quirk, I thought, much like the other heroes, that it would be best to wait for a hero more equipped to handle the situation. However, young Izuku ran to help you without a second thought. At first, I thought it brave that they would rush into danger without a powerful quirk to back them, but then they used that powerful blast and I realized their original question came from a place of kindness rather than weakness. My child, I may wrong once more, but do you not use your quirk because you do not wish to hurt others?”

Izuku smiled and nodded glad that their meaning was finally understood.

“Ah, I really see now. You showed your true heroic nature at that moment that it brought me shame. This child who I insulted so carelessly was far more worthy of the title of a hero than I was. That is why I am here now. Young Izuku… I would like you to inherit my quirk and become my successor!”

This exclamation brought an uncomfortable silence to the street. Izuku had not been expecting such an exclamation and thus needed a moment to truly understand the words and their impact.

Katsuki was in much the same situation. Their defenseless little sibling who would rather let themself be beaten bloody then fight against their bullies being offered to get All Might’s quirk, and apparently that was a thing that could happen.

Izuku got over his shock quickly and couldn’t help but break the tense the silence with a snort and silent chuckle that turned into full-on laughter.

Both males looked at the younger in wary confusion. There was nothing funny about the offer, nor in its phrasing so what could cause the other to laugh?

Izuku caught their breath and let a dopey smile take over their face as they shook their head. They turned to their brother asking him to translate. 

“Sorry, but I won’t be able to accept your offer All Might.”

Katsuki translated automatically before tensing in surprise. How could anyone deny an offer like the one All Might had proposed. So many would kill to be a sidekick to the hero and to be the man’s successor? To inherit the very same quirk the man used, it could have caused a war!

The shocked expression on their brother and the pro’s face had Izuku almost laughing again. They had originally laughed on account of just how absurd it was. Sensei had discarded them because of how useless they and their quirk were. They were labeled a Deku and sentenced to death for it. Now Sensei’s failure was being offered one of the most powerful quirks in Japan, if not the world. Oh, the irony. 

This, however, was only part of the reason they denied the man's offer. The quirk they presently had was already more than enough for them. They begrudgingly accepted it and had had a lot of time to come to terms with its existence. To gain another quirk, in addition, would not be fair, nor would it be good for their mental health they imagined. 

If they were to become a hero, something they now planned to do it would with their own power. They would save the siblings that may or may not exist hidden beneath the earth with the quirk that had been discarded. 

Finally, it would not be fair to the number one hero. The other had shared so much with Izuku and trusted Izuku with such precious secrets. Izuku knew they would never be able to return the favor. If they were to tell anyone their most guarded secrets it would not be All Might, that was for sure.

Izuku tapped their brother to get his attention. While they were denying the mans quirk and the role offered they did have an alternative they wanted to offer.

Katsuki looked at them like they were crazy and out of the desire to see Izuku’s justification they offered to translate once more.

“I don’t think I’d make a good successor, but I would like to offer an alternative if possible. I have no desire to be a symbol like you, nor do I want to be Number One. If anything Kach—Katsuki would do a much better job. He’s super amazing and.. I’m not translating that stop gushing you shitty nerd. Ugh, anyway I was hoping you’d be willing to train my brother and I to be heroes?! What the fuck Deku! You can’t just fucking spout shit like that!”

The siblings seemed to start an argument then that sounded rather onesided to anyone listening in. 

All Might took a moment to think about his prospective successors alternative. They still believed Izuku would make the best successor, but he would not force the young one. Perhaps if he trained the two and got to know them Izuku might reconsider. Even if that never came to be, the hero had a feeling these two squabbling children had the potential to be some of the best heroes the world has seen. 

“Ah please stop the fighting young ones! I won’t say I’m not saddened by the rejection, but I will not force the matter. I would also be honored to help train the two of you. I may not know either of you, but take it from the number one hero when I say I think the two of you have the potential to become outstanding heroes!”

Katsuki shut up when he heard his hero’s voice. Then he felt a blush began to spread on his cheeks. His whole life he had been told that he’d make a great hero. Hell, he was basically one already with how he saved Izuku so long ago, but hearing those words from the All Might. 

Izuku smiled wide letting their white teeth shine in the now drooping light of the sun. Today had been a roller coaster that could have ended in disaster. The smile lessened just at the thought of what they could have lost, but they would not let it drop. They would work hard to protect Katsuki and to help others just as they always planned. With the help of the number one hero, Izuku had no doubt their ambitions would become reality.

They cemented the plan for further contact with the hero and exchanged numbers. It had been a long day and the two Bakugou children needed to get home because adrenalin was beginning to fade as the day ended. 

They walked home in contemplative silence arriving home just as the sun began to disappear. They could see Masaru’s car in the driveway and lights flickering behind curtains. It was Izuku realized they realized that they now had another battle to fight. 

As they opened the door the storm known as Mitsuki Bakugou was upon them. Checking over with hurried hands and a loud screeching voice. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you all for reading for giving me ideas from the comments. I've said it before but I'm writing this work as a means of stress relief so there might be lapses in updates.
> 
> Right now it's almost Midterms which means I'm hella stressed. So far I have 3 quizzes on Tuesday alone in addition to projects and the such so these babies are coming out like hotcakes. 
> 
> I'm really into Hollow Knight right now and I'm unlikely to move on for a while so this series will likely continue for a while. Right now the pantheon of Hallownest is kicking my ass and I still haven't tried beating the game in Steel Soul mode. I wish luck to everyone who is struggling along with me!


End file.
